


i like me better when i'm with you

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, it's cute and soft just like them, other trainees are mentioned, rated T for that one swear in the fic, squint to see other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: “Funny, right? What’s funnier is that they’re wrong because you like Dongpyo.” Junghwan said as if it was an established fact.“Wa… wait.” Eunsang stuttered out, his brain processing if he heard Junghwan right. “I like Dongpyo?”His mind was spiraling,he doesn’t like Dongpyo that way, right?





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while i'm glad it's finally done! i tried hard to keep their characters in check with their actual personalities irl. i'm sorry if junho's a little sassy in this lol we need that one friend who's always done. anyways, i hope you enjoy reading!  
> also the tag is so dry pls write more pdx fics esp eunpyo ones thx

Eunsang has never been one for harboring crushes.

For the past seventeen years of his life, not once had he thought about seeing another person in a romantic light or considered the idea of dating. He didn’t have the time to think about such things, opting to focus on his studies and learning more about music. It doesn’t pique his interest even if teens around his age made it seem like the world revolved around it.

Come his senior year in high school, he meets the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, Son Dongpyo.

Dongpyo was a transfer student. He was in Eunsang’s class and coincidentally placed on the seat beside his. The boy was quick to befriend him, a bright smile on his lips as he asked him for his name. He remembered embarrassingly stuttering a reply, a bit overwhelmed by Dongpyo’s radiance. He also vividly recalled the way Dongpyo giggled after, how his eyes crinkled into small crescents and the pretty curl of his lips.

Now that Eunsang thought of it he must have got it bad from the start.

Admittedly, he was enamored by the boy on their first encounter and apparently it was the same with the whole class. Dongpyo easily fit in, made friends in a flash and before Eunsang knew it there was a crowd surrounding the bubbly student already. Eunsang stared from afar, something heavy like disappointment weighing on his chest as he watched Dongpyo mingle with their classmates.

Of course, a person with a pleasantly fun personality as Dongpyo belonged to a bigger circle of friends, with people who are bright and friendly just like him. While Eunsang expected it to happen, a part of him had hoped it’d be different.

He hoped Dongpyo would be a part of his smaller circle.

Eunsang is the opposite of Dongpyo; where the smaller boy is open and lively, he’s shy and quiet. Dongpyo attracted crowds around him, Eunsang preferred to keep to himself most of the time. Dongpyo can make many friends as he can but Eunsang kept only a few who he knew are true.

Resigned to this fate, Eunsang left the classroom in hopes to find Junho at the cafeteria until his steps were halted by a familiar voice that called his name. It may sound unbelievable, cheesy even, but Eunsang felt his heart stop when he saw Dongpyo.

“Are you heading to the cafeteria?” The boy asked after he caught up to him.

“Yeah.” Eunsang answered yet confused at Dongpyo joining his presence. “Why?”

“Thought I could accompany you.” Dongpyo grinned in reply.

Dongpyo’s response left Eunsang more puzzled. _You didn’t have to, you have no reason to,_ sits idly like lump in his throat, clogging up the passage of air. “Why?” was the only sound that leaves his lips and Eunsang berated himself for picking such a time to be eloquent.

“I…” Dongpyo trailed off. Clearly, he hadn’t anticipated Eunsang to question him. “You’re my first friend, or I thought you were...” He tore his gaze from the taller boy, cheeks dusting the lightest shade of red as he quietly uttered the following words. “I really want to be friends.”

In the next moment, Eunsang believes, Dongpyo flashed him the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen and with that his heart was officially taken.

“Eunsang,” Junho cuts through his hazy mind, his voice sounding like its coming from above water. “It’s the tenth time you told me how you met Dongpyo. I basically have it memorized by now.” He deadpanned with a clearer voice.

 _Right,_ he has an audience. Eunsang was too absorbed in the memory he forgot he was talking to someone in reality.

“Hear me out,” Eunsang whined childishly. “I never—”

“—expected you’ll become close with Dongpyo. I _repeat_ , I know.”

“It’s funny to watch you ramble like this.” Hyeongjun intervened, eyes twinkling in mirth. “We were classmates last year but you rarely talked in class, only with Junho or Junghwan. It’s cute that you’re talking a lot because of Dongpyo.”

“Don’t encourage him. He’ll just keep talking my ear off.” Junho chided with a gentle flick on Hyeongjun’s forehead – no one has the heart to actually hurt the innocent boy. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Can’t I spend time with my friends?” Hyeongjun reasoned.

“You’re like Dongpyo, you have five other circle of friends.”

To that, Hyeongjun pouted but didn’t deny. “I’m more comfortable around you guys.”

“Dongpyo too.” Hyeongjun fixed his gaze on Eunsang, eyebrows wiggling suggestively and had the tall boy turn into a flustered mess. 

“Cute. Minkyu was once like this.” Hyeongjun remarked much to Junho’s chagrin. _Great, another lovesick fool,_ Eunsang can practically hear in the way his nose scrunched slightly. Hyeongjun, though, was oblivious to Junho’s exasperation. “He was so easy to fluster and blushed a lot. Now, he just calls me cute all the time.”

“As if you don’t like it,” Junho flatly said. “You’re just salty that tables have turned.”

“Who wouldn’t be? Minkyu blushing is the best sight next to him sleeping!”

“TMI.” Junho’s face curled in distaste. “I don’t want to hear about your tales while watching your boyfriend sleep.”

Color rose up to Hyeongjun’s face and Eunsang briefly wondered if he actually felt affronted or it’s because Junho referred Minkyu as his boyfriend. It hasn’t been long since Hyeongjun and Minkyu started going out and the latter seems more plausible.

Song Hyeongjun was his classmate in his first and second year, same with Junho. Though, their relationship never went past as merely classmates in the two years they’ve known each other. Eunsang gravitated towards Junho who was a similar case as him, timid in making friends and didn’t fit well in large groups.

It was only until Dongpyo came around that brought Hyeongjun closer to them.

Dongpyo brought a lot of changes once he started to worm his way into Eunsang’s life, one is making new friends. Eunsang isn’t a recluse but he won’t call himself friendly either. He’s just hesitant with getting close to other people. They tend to be drawn by his looks, typically girls, and boys went on his back when he wasn’t as enthusiastic in becoming friends.

Eunsang wanted to avoid troublesome situations as he had his share of hurtful comments. He learned the hard way not to associate with fickle people who never genuinely treated him a friend. Dongpyo is a different case though. Eunsang can see that he’s sincere to every person he meets, the boy is a friend to everyone.

But he noticed Dongpyo kept them at a certain distance.

Maybe, he was the same as Eunsang but handled things differently. It appeared like there were only a few who are actually close to the boy. The ones Dongpyo seem to let beyond his boundaries are Hyeongjun, Minkyu, Junho and him.

Hyeongjun belonged to the dance club with Dongpyo, they clicked almost as soon as they met and Eunsang can’t say he’s surprised. Hyeongjun is similar to Dongpyo in more ways than being adorable. The small boy brought Hyeongjun with him one day to join them for lunch, Junho was reluctant at first but slowly warmed to him.

In the addition of Hyeongjun to their lunch table included one Kim Minkyu who tailed the curly-haired boy like a tall puppy. Eunsang only knew Minkyu as a council officer, not once had he shared a conversation with the boy except for the one time he got caught sleeping in self-study period. Yet Minkyu wasn’t as strict as a friend, Eunsang surprisingly found himself enjoying his company.

Gradually, the duo that was Eunsang and Junho turned into a group of five and Eunsang couldn’t say he didn’t like the partly bigger circle he’s in. Their lunch table usually consisted the five of them and on occasion Wonjin tagged along with Hyeongjun much to Minkyu’s dismay. That particular occasion was always entertaining to watch for Eunsang.

Perhaps, he just liked how Dongpyo shared knowing glances with him.

Dongpyo created a shift in Eunsang’s life that he never thought would happen. Honestly, he won’t have it any other way. If he’s thrown back into time and for some otherworldly reason things do not go the way they did, Eunsang knows he’ll do everything in his ability to have Dongpyo in his life.

*

How Eunsang realized he has a crush on Dongpyo was a strange encounter.

It was at a time when he stayed behind in the club room. Eunsang is a member of the school’s choir along with Junghwan who’s the president of said club. Junho used to be a member back in their freshman year but followed Kim Yohan, a senior of theirs who graduated the previous year, in his club.

When Yohan graduated, Junho left the club and didn’t join any others. His bestfriend had a closer relationship with Yohan while he was only good friends with the older boy. Eunsang had his suspicion that Junho crushed on their upperclassman but the other boy never mentioned anything.

Neither did he deny when Eunsang brought it up though.

“You know, I didn’t think you'll get close to anyone else aside Junho.” Junghwan said out of the blue.

Junghwan’s vague statement halted Eunsang on rearranging the music sheets. His curiosity piqued, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Recently, I always see you around with that transferee – Dongpyo, was it?” Junghwan glanced at him to get some sort of confirmation and continued talking once Eunsang nodded. “Clinging on your arm or something.”

Eunsang wasn’t sure where the conversation was headed, he opted not to respond due to the unsettling way his guts were twisting. He knows Junghwan isn’t that type of person but Eunsang still found himself feeling apprehensive.

Silence stretched between them and it sent Junghwan into a mild state of panic. “Not that it’s bad though!” He assured. “It’s just the way you two got close so quick, it feels different somehow. I don’t know.” Junghwan paused and seemed as though he was collecting his thoughts.

“Different?” Eunsang asked a few minutes later

“Yeah, like Junho has been the only one you ever let your walls down to but with Dongpyo you sort of… become transparent.”

Instead of understanding what Junghwan was trying to say, Eunsang became more puzzled. The creases on his forehead become more evident in each passing second.

“I’m not getting your point.”

Junghwan looked like a fish out of water, his mouth falls open and shut for a span of a solid minute until his brain finally settled a decent explanation, _probably._ “What I mean to say is… you know how the girls in our class were convinced there’s something going on between you and Junho because you two were so inseparable?”

This was not the direction Eunsang expected their conversation to turn and he’s far from grasping even the gist of it. “They what?”

“They shipped you two.”

Eunsang made a startled sound in the back of his throat. Well _,_ isn’t it nice to find out that others were more invested in your own love life than you actually are? He stared at Junghwan with an alarmed expression that the other boy found amusing.

“Funny, right? What’s funnier is that they’re wrong because you like Dongpyo.” Junghwan said as if it was an established fact.

“Wa… wait.” Eunsang stuttered out, his brain processing if he heard Junghwan right. “I like Dongpyo?”

His mind was spiraling, _he doesn’t like Dongpyo that way, right?_

“You do, right?” The teasing smile on Junghwan’s face fell when the situation dawned on him. “Don’t tell me…”

He pointed a finger at Eunsang, heavy dramatics decorating his features. _Oh, he’s having fun._ “You just realized it. I caused this revelation upon you. I can’t believe—”

“Junghwan please shut up.” Eunsang uncharacteristically hissed, effectively stopping Junghwan’s theatrical display.

“Okay, I'll stop. But you like him, right?”

Eunsang mulled over Junghwan’s question. The thought of him liking Dongpyo had his stomach in a fluttering frenzy and his heart hammering which wasn’t exactly unwelcome. There was no point in denying anymore. Junghwan is a friend of his and he easily read through him despite spending less time together. All Eunsang can be is nothing but honest.

“…I think I have a crush on him.”

“Your fanclub is gonna lose their shit.” The older boy wore an impish grin and Eunsang reviewed his decision of befriending one Yoon Junghwan.

*

Eunsang had thought his feelings would stay a mere crush until one particular day.

On his way towards his classroom from his club he heard faint crying inside. Warily, Eunsang peered inside the room and the bubble of worry inside him grew bigger. He was dreadful to find someone else crying but he’d rather have that than seeing Dongpyo himself with tear-stained cheeks and glossy eyes.

“Ah—” Dongpyo’s voice cracked, “I didn’t notice you coming in.” He wiped away his tears and flashed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Eunsang knew he’s not the best at comforting, he struggled with words and he felt awkward with gestures. He was thankful to be rarely put in such situations but in this moment he truly wished he knew what to do in order to chase away all the sadness and hurt Dongpyo was feeling.

Not knowing what to say, his brain resorted to pointing out the obvious. “You’re crying.”

“I know.” Dongpyo let out a low chuckle, its hollowness unheard to the untrained ear. “Sorry, you have to see me like a mess.”

“It’s okay. You can tell me what’s bothering you.”

Eunsang pulled Dongpyo down on the floor to sit beside him with their backs on the wall. He offered what he’s best at – _listening –_ and a shoulder to lean on. Although Dongpyo was speechless at first, he heeded Eunsang’s words and started talking about his worries that piled on him.

Dongpyo talked about his grandmother who passed away that week, he told Eunsang she basically raised him like her own son since his parents were barely there for him when he was a child. He told stories about her, mostly happy memories yet Dongpyo wore a wistful look on his face. Dongpyo’s loss reached Eunsang’s heart, he wanted to do more than just lend an ear and console his friend.

Somewhere in between Dongpyo’s sniffles and Eunsang’s hand resting on his each time he does as if a reminder that he’s _here_ for Dongpyo, the smaller boy intertwined their fingers.

Eunsang learned in that afternoon the reason why Dongpyo transferred schools in their senior year. His family used to move a lot due to his father’s work but he decided to stay with his grandmother by the start of high school. Nearing the end of his second year, Dongpyo’s grandmother fell ill and his father got permanently relocated in the area of their school now.

Dongpyo had to move back in with his family, change schools, and unfortunately leave his grandmother.

“I wish I stayed with her. I should have been there for her, she had done so much for me.” Dongpyo choked back a sob, his unoccupied hand rubbing his eyes.

Eunsang didn’t knew what came over him, an inexplicable unexplainable urge to protect overwhelming his reasoning.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?” He reached for Dongpyo’s other hand then grasped both in his. “I can’t say much because I haven’t gone through what you did but I’m sure it’s tough. Leaving your grandma and friends, moving into a new neighborhood, and adjusting to a new school. I understand so don’t keep it all to yourself, okay?”

“You have me… _err_ , you have us.” Eunsang couldn’t help but feel his cheeks burn at the slip up, the way Dongpyo stared at him with wide doe-like eyes wasn’t helping at all. “Me, Junho, Hyeongjun, Minkyu and Wonjin and… Dongbin probably, I don’t know. Are you two close?”

He was rambling but he needed to express he’s there for the boy. That Dongpyo can rely on him, on their friends who’d support him without a second thought.

“You’re cute.”

 _If anyone is cute here it’s you,_ Eunsang stopped himself from saying _._ “Cute?” He echoed instead.

“I get why you have a fanclub.” Dongpyo grinned, eyes finally crinkling in sheer glee.

“I’m not like this to a lot, you know… only to those who are important to me.” He hesitated briefly. “Only to you.” Eunsang let out and closed his eyes, anticipating the disaster to happen, waiting for everything to burn and come crashing down.

A pat on his cheek broke him away from his reverie, “I’m glad then.”

Not able to withstand the way his heart has been thumping on his chest, Eunsang broke away from Dongpyo’s gaze. “Anyways, let’s go. I’ll treat you those fish cakes you seem to like a lot from across the street.”

“Normally, people would offer ice cream.”

“Do you want ice cream?” Eunsang asked while tipping his head to the side.

“Not really!” Dongpyo chirped, bouncing back to his bubbly energy. “Fish cake sounds good.”

Eunsang watched Dongpyo spring up to his feet, the pensive expression earlier on his face replaced with a bright smile then helped the taller boy up to his feet. Perhaps, he was a tad excited that caused a stumble on his step wherein he ended up standing closer to Dongpyo than he intended.

Startled at the small distance between them, Eunsang simply stared at Dongpyo as the beating of his heart rang loudly in his ears.

“Let’s go!” Dongpyo had been the one to pull him away from his trance, his hand gripped Eunsang’s wrist and dragged him outside the room.

 _God,_ he’s a goner.

*

Needless to say, Eunsang is clueless when it came to confronting his feelings about Dongpyo, the friendly boy being his very first crush. The lone thought of confessing overwhelmed him into a day of awkward interactions with the object of his affection.

So, the proposition of Eunsang conveying even the slightest of his feelings for Dongpyo is a far cry. Eunsang opted to channel his feelings to Dongpyo in the form of friendship, or so he thought it was. If smiling fondly every time Dongpyo talked, caring a little too much, and letting the shorter boy always have his way is how a good friend should be.

Junho argued it’s being whipped, Hyeongjun called it being in love, and Minkyu simply gave him an empathic smile.

“I’m so helpless.” Eunsang dropped his face into his hands in order to hide the red blooming on his cheeks.

“Yeah. Unless you tell him your feelings.” Junho said his tone free from any semblance of teasing or exasperation.

“I agree.” Hyeongjun nodded then turned to Minkyu as if asking him to agree with them.

Eunsang frowned, “Why do you all think confessing is a good idea? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It’s not that bad of an idea.” Minkyu clasped a hand on his shoulder. “I know its hella nerve-wracking and a big risk but trust me it’s going to be worth it.”

“Hearing hella from you is hilarious.” Junho chuckled and Hyeongjun who was beside him hid his giggles. Minkyu shot him a stern look which only met another set of laughs. Eunsang tuned his friends out for a while and mulled over Minkyu’s encouragement.

Does he want Dongpyo to know of his feelings? _Not really._ Does he want to be able to hold Dongpyo’s hand? _Yes._ Does he want to shower Dongpyo every bit of love and attention he deserves? _Definitely._ Does he want Dongpyo to feel the same? _Yes, more than he ever thought he would._ Does he want to know if Dongpyo feels the same? _No,_ he’s not too keen in finding out.

He’s scared that his first crush may be his first heartbreak as well.

“Even if I had the courage to confess, I don’t know how to.”

Hyeongjun shared a look with Minkyu. “You don’t need to do anything grand, Eunsangie. Just be genuine and clear with your feelings.”

“Take it on your own pace too.” Minkyu added.

Eunsang looked at Junho, waiting for his closest friend to give his thought. “Be yourself. That’s all you need.”

*

_I hope this starts your day with a smile,  
Like how your smile starts mine._

By the time Eunsang arrived in the classroom, Dongpyo was staring at the note in unadulterated delight. The edges of his features were soft and fond, Eunsang almost dropped his heart at the sight. It’s scary how much power Dongpyo holds over him.

“Hey.” Eunsang greeted Dongpyo while he sat down on the seat next to him.

“Oh! Hey!” Dongpyo’s smile grew wider. “Look, someone left me this.”

Excitedly, he slid the note on Eunsang’s table but with enough care not to crumple it. Eunsang glanced at the pink note, a small cherry located at the bottom right corner and schooled an expression of surprise.

“It’s cute.”

“I know, right?” Dongpyo grinned the way his eyes disappeared into tiny slits. “It came with this.” The boy brought out a carton of banana milk.

“It’s your favorite drink.” Eunsang pointed out and Dongpyo nodded eagerly.

Clearly, Dongpyo was thrilled with what he received and Eunsang’s heart swells in warmth to see the boy happy.

“Anyways, enough about me. You came later today, you’re usually earlier than me.”

“I overslept.” Dongpyo seemed to buy Eunsang’s excuse.

The thing here is Eunsang didn’t arrive at school later than Dongpyo. He made an effort to come to school earlier than he does to leave the note and milk on Dongpyo’s table. Even though he knew the time when the smaller boy shows up in the room, Eunsang couldn’t afford being caught. It wouldn’t hurt to be a little more careful than necessary.

He fled the scene as soon as he was done and lounged in Junho’s class until it was around the time Dongpyo normally came to school. Eunsang had been a bundle of nerves and Junho – albeit begrudgingly at first – did his best to calm his friend down. _You’ve barely done anything stop acting like the world is going to end,_ Junho tiredly said.

“Wanna share?” Eunsang declined Dongpyo’s offer with a shake of his head. “It’s your drink.” He insisted by gently pushing the drink towards the boy.

“I thought stuff like this was cheesy but it’s actually charming and sweet.” The other boy confessed sheepishly. “It’s my first time to receive something like this.”

Eunsang watched him anticipating, like he was on the edge of his seat. The smile on Dongpyo’s face never left ever since, Eunsang couldn’t put into words how glad he was to be the reason behind the bright smile Dongpyo is currently wearing.

“I like it.”

He finally let his expression break into a smile.

*

With his first attempt a success, Eunsang continued leaving anonymous notes and treats he knew Dongpyo likes every now and then. He made sure to write concise notes that depicted one trait he likes about Dongpyo. Evidently, the shorter boy has been chipper the past days. Eunsang doesn’t want to get his hopes up but a part of him knew it’s because of his notes.

_“Don’t let others dull your bright personality, little do they know they’re drawn to your light.” Dongpyo read out loud while Eunsang tried his best to keep his expression indifferent._

_Hearing the words he wrote personally only for Dongpyo to know makes him want to curl in a ball of embarrassment. Eunsang supposed he could deal with it though if he’d be able to see Dongpyo light up like this each time._

Throughout the time he’d been leaving notes for Dongpyo, Eunsang realized what mattered the most to him is his friend’s happiness rather than the boy reciprocating his feelings. Of course, he still hopes that Dongpyo feels the same but he could handle getting heartbroken, he _guessed_.

“I got another one again.” Dongpyo told him cheerfully, his delight the same as the time he received the first note.

He plucked it off of his locker earlier but decided to only read it now that they’re settled in a small ice cream shop near the school. His eyes skimmed over the words that Eunsang has memorized in his heart. Dongpyo’s lips curl into one of his pretty smiles that the taller boy has learned to love.

“This person knows me so well.” He turned to Eunsang with an unsuspicious stare, “Almost like you.”

Eunsang felt his whole body go rigid. He didn’t expect Dongpyo to pick things up quickly but he wasn’t exactly subtle in the hints he put on the notes as well. Eunsang maintained his composure, a small smile gracing his features.

“Is that so?” He attempted to sound casual.

“Yeah.” Dongpyo’s eyes fell on the note again. “I kinda want it to be you.”

It took the two of them a beat longer to realize Dongpyo’s words. The boy himself looked at him frantically, like he hadn’t mean to say it out loud. Eunsang’s mind was running a mile, the words repeating again and _again_.

“I—” Dongpyo stopped suddenly. “It’s…”

The air between them felt electric, one move and it could be fatal. Eunsang swallowed thickly, willing away the dryness in his throat, and ignoring how every part of his body felt like it’d explode. Dongpyo looked as if he wanted to run away, eyes blown wide in panic.

“Did you mean what you said?” He softly asked, tentative in his approach.

Dongpyo glanced at him warily, the dread in his eyes wavering down into to a look of defeat. Eunsang thought his chest would burst open at the time Dongpyo opened his mouth.

“I do.” He admitted nearly inaudible. The boy seemed afraid, he uttered the words quietly as if it’d break something he tenderly cared for. Maybe, he thought it would.

It felt like the air in his lungs were knocked out. Eunsang couldn’t help but be hopeful, a familiar warmth seeping in his system. “What if I told you that it’s actually me?”

“What?” Dongpyo’s brows furrowed, mouth pulled down in a frown. “This isn’t a good joke, Eunsang.”

“It’s not. I wrote you those notes.” He pulled out the stack of sticky notes in his bag and placed it on top of the table for Dongpyo to see.

“What is this supposed to mean?”

Eunsang didn’t plan to confess this way but it felt like the right time to, something pushed him to continue with his sudden wave of confidence. He stole a glance at Dongpyo, the boy across him watched carefully, before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“I really like you, Dongpyo.” Eunsang prayed for his sincerity to reach the boy. Finally uttering the words he’s always wanted to say felt like he can finally breathe. It was as though a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest. Eunsang smiled to himself, it felt nice to let out his feelings.

But relief doesn’t last long as it dawned to him that now Dongpyo _knows_ of his feelings.

Surprise was written all over Dongpyo’s features, his mouth slightly agape. Eunsang wondered if he hadn’t been that obvious, he thought he did a bad job at not showing that he likes the boy. Dongpyo’s expression morphed into something unreadable, unease lightly resting on the pit of Eunsang's stomach.

“You don’t have to respond. I just wanted you to know.” He assured, not wanting Dongpyo to be pressured.

Dongpyo’s face breaks into a fond smile. “You’re really something.”

This caused Eunsang to smile as well, although a little confused. _That must mean something good, right?_ Dongpyo leaned forward, elbows on the table and his chin cushioned in between his palms. “I like you too.” He softly admitted.

It was Eunsang’s turn to be surprised. “You do?”

Eunsang’s heart felt like it was trying to break free from his chest. There was a frenzy of butterflies rioting in his stomach, his nerves on the edge as he waited for Dongpyo’s answer. The boy merely beamed at him, eyes disappearing into pretty crescents and nodded. A tide of relief washed over Eunsang and soon enough he couldn’t contain his happiness anymore.

He mirrored the bright expression Dongpyo wore.

“I do.” Dongpyo answered, a verbal confirmation. “Now, buy me ice cream!” He clapped his hands and motioned for Eunsang to go.

The tall boy shook his head at Dongpyo’s antics. Even if he wasn’t feeling over the moon, he’d still let him have his way. He truly is smitten. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“I know.” He cheekily said.

Dongpyo flashed him a smile, the beautiful smile Eunsang found himself falling for.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading up until the end! <3 this fic turned out quite different than i initially planned but i'm satisfied with it somehow. i just think the ending is pretty lame lol. there are some ideas that i didn't include here though, i didn't know where to put them in the fic so i might put up a part 2 just for it. kudos and comments are appreciated~ i'm open for constructive comments too, thank you!
> 
> eunpyo nation are y'all still alive? let's be friends on [twt](http://twitter.com/loveunpyo)! i need more people to talk with about them T T


End file.
